List of Patrick's New Life episodes/Season 2
The show's Season 1 turned out to be a success for Nickelodeon, so they decided to order Season 2 and let the show continue. 21. I, Tattletale Strangler: In this 1-hour TV movie, follow the rise of Tattletale Strangler from an impoverished little boy in Bikini Bottom to one of the most prominent crime figures and the Vice-Mayor of Starville from the viewpoint of the Strangler himself. 22. Hey, Old Man Jenkins!: Old Man Jenkins is arrested after being accused of robbery in Starville. Patrick becomes his lawyer and in the court he starts making "stupid" statements about Old Man Jenkins which leads Judge Pietro MacFish to think that Jenkins is "unsuitable" for a robbery and frees him. 23. The Great Clash: Reality vs. Fiction: Patrick, Mayor Alastair and Vice-Mayor Strangler sues LKAD for exploiting them. LKAD then rallies Stephen Hillenburg and Derek Drymon to his cause. Hillenburg becomes involved in a taunting match with Dr. Milton Sumter, Patrick's lawyer. Strangler attacks LKAD and a brawl ensues. Judge Pietro MacFish declares the case closed and orders all records of the court session destroyed. First appearance: Dr. Milton Sumter. 24. Sir Dead or Alive: Mr. Krabs comes to visit Patrick, and forces him to make an internationally-televised broadcast on TV Starville declaring his wishes to have his money in his grave when he dies. The next day, viewers protest and demand Krabs' arrest for "being cheap to the grave". First appearance: Marty O. Jonstar, TV Starville. 25. Big Pizza Splash: While creating the Starville Special Pizza following the "Guide to Making Starville Pizzas", Patrick forgets to add the "green spice" and unassumingly adds "red Philippine sauce" followed by boiling water and eats it. The next day, feeling unwell, Patrick is told by doctors that he has created a bomb which is to detonate in 5 hours, and an emergency surgery is held to have the bomb extracted. 26. Two Squids For Two Reasons: Squidward and Squilliam become the first two squids to live in Starville; Squidward to attend James Clarinetstar's class and Squilliam to take over the nearby copper mine. 27. The Fall and Rise of James Clarinetstar: James Clarinetstar's class is closed due to budget cuts. Squidward and Patrick reluctantly work together to have the class resurrected. 28. A History of Chaos and Happiness: Mayor Alastair MacFish tells Patrick, Squidward and Squilliam the "chaotic and happy" history of Starville after its establishment by the 7 starfish patriarchs in 1924. 29. Squilliam in on Mine: Workers in the copper mine go on strike after Squilliam refuses to pay them money. When Squilliam is "arrested" by the miners, Squidward and Patrick try to rescue him, with some help from a very reluctant Tattletale Strangler. 30. Patrick and Friends in Chernobyl: Part 1: Going on a venture with Sandy, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs to "human land", Patrick tours Chernobyl and, without knowledge of authorities, slip into the remote corners of the power plant with his friends. Unfortunately, due to "playing" with the buttons, Patrick activates all reactors and then starts a massive meltdown. 31. Patrick and Friends in Chernobyl: Part 2: All reactors suffer a meltdown. The city of Kiev is evacuated along with Patrick, Sandy, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. Feeling guilty, Patrick disembarks to extinguish the fire, and the others chase him from behind, trying to stop him from going. 32. Patrick and Friends in Chernobyl: Part 3: Patrick steals protective clothing and equipment from several firefighters, who then chase him along with Patrick's friends. Patrick then extinguishes the massive fire in Chernobyl. He and his friends are sentenced to life in prison, but Mayor Alastair comes and secures their release, and return to the underwater. 33. Outrageously Fancy with Squilliam Fancyson: Squilliam has his own talk show in TV Starville, called Outrageously Fancy with Squilliam Fancyson. Watching Squilliam act as both the host and guest, Squidward decides to show off his "artistic" skills and storms into the show, causing a disturbance. 34. Patrick, Tattletale and the Barbarians: Going on a trip to the forests near Starville, Patrick and Tattletale Strangler are separated from the others and end up in a barbarian society. Tattletale finds it easy to adapt, and he uses the tribal chief to ensure Patrick's removal, but some tribesmen hear of this plan and protect Patrick from harm. Meanwhile, Squilliam buys fancy clothes. 35. Resurrect for Reborn: Squilliam dies drinking a poisonous Caffeine-Free Pepsi in a can while doing a commercial with P.E.P.S.I. Hooray and the Tay siblings. The Flying Dutchman agrees to resurrect Squilliam, but he must never again be cheap. Squilliam finds it difficult not to break this pledge. First appearance: The Flying Dutchman. 36. Behold the Pantheon: Squidward is arrested by King Neptune's Divine Army after insulting Neptune for "not having the artistic skills of mine" and brought to Atlantis. With SpongeBob's help from Bikini Bottom, Patrick and Mayor Alastair prepare a statement defending Squidward, but Squilliam is bribing the judges in an attempt to have Squidward frozen to death. First appearance: King Neptune, Princess Mindy. 37. Honoring Swat: Patrick is sent as a "goodwill ambassador" to the nearby Sultanate of Swat. However, Sultan Ruth throws Patrick to jail as a result of "stupid and inappropriate conduct" and wages war against the "stupids" in Starville. Feeling guilty, Patrick escapes from jail and tries to stop the Swatians from invading Starville. First appearance: Sultan Ruth. 38. Finally to the Class: Squidward finally attends James Clarinetstar's clarinet class in the Clarinet Palace with Patrick and Judge Pietro MacFish, but it turns out that James is suffering from exhaustion, so Squilliam is brought in as a temporary replacement. 39. No More Star: Patrick is fired after using so-called "alternative words" which turn out to be Starville-style insults. Determined to get his job, Patrick starts composing a "Dictionary of the One True and Righteous Style of Words for Starville". Eventually, Patrick is rehired in the gift shop. 40. Professor of Decoration: Mayor MacFish and Vice-Mayor Strangler decide that the House of the Mayor needs to be redecorated, and Squidward steps in, having recruited Patrick and Selma Clarinetstar to his cause. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episodes